Brotherhood Heroes
by DeadSparrow
Summary: After an attack at the Xavier’s Rogue shows up all bloody and beaten at the Brotherhood Can they help Rogue and find out what happened? Rietro all the way baby
1. Last Resort

**Disclaimer: I did not own x-men while writing my other fic, and I do not own x-men while writing this fic. **

After an attack at the Xavier's Rogue shows up all bloody and beaten at the Brotherhood Can they help Rogue and find out what happened? Rietro all the way baby!

Chapter One: Last Resort

Rogue's had to grit her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. Her body hurt everywhere from the beatings she had taken. Right now all she wanted to do was curl into a little ball and cry herself to sleep. The blow she had taken to her head kept threatening to send her into unconsciousness, but if she stopped to rest now _they_ would find her, so she kept running.

Blood trickled down her face as she ran down the road. Cars zoomed by but didn't stop. No one stopped for a mutant. Some slowed to get a look at her, but then resumed back to their normal speed. Probably glad someone had given her these wounds, Rogue thought spitefully.

It was impossible to tell how far ahead of _them_ she was. She couldn't see them behind her, but they had methods of catching up to their prey quickly. She needed a place to go, but where? Where the hell would she be safe from them? Xavier's was gone, along with everyone in it, and there was no one she could think of who would want to help a mutant. Maybe Amanda, Kurt's girlfriend, but if they found her there they would hurt Amanda and her family. Being a non mutant Amanda had no means to defend herself from them. Hell, Rogue was a mutant and she couldn't even defend herself from them.

Despite not knowing where to go, Rogue kept running. Her run was slow from having to limp all the time. She just kept going, not knowing where she was headed. Before she knew it she found herself standing in front of the brotherhood house.

Rogue's run slowed to a walk. She limped over to the front porch and just stared at the house. The brotherhood were her enemies. But once upon a time she had been apart of the brotherhood. She thought about turning around, but where would she go? Magneto was completely out of the question, and even if she could go there, she didn't know where to find him. This place was once her home. They might not be able to help her, but at least she'd have a place to hide. She'd go there. Once her wounds were healed she'd figure out what to do.

With much effort, Rogue climbed the porch steps. Her head was beginning to get very dizzy and her body threatened to collapse on her at any minute. Every second was a fight for consciousness. As she reached the top step she nearly stumbled over to the door. Leaning against the door frame Rogue began to pound on the door. The pounding wasn't hard, just constant. She refused to stop knocking until someone opened.

Luckily that person was Lance. She and Lance had always gotten along alright when she was a member of the brotherhood. Even after she left them they had an understanding. Lance understood why Rogue left. He himself had tried to leave once too. And Lance's feelings for Kitty gave him a reason to talk to Rogue, who was Kitty's roommate and friend.

Rogue watched as Lance's eyes widened as he took in her bloody sight. Rogue held on to the door frame, knowing if she let go she'd collapse. "Holy shit Rogue. What happened?"

"Institute. . .attacked," she muttered, fighting the dizzy feeling. "X-men. . .gone." That was it, Rogue had no more strength left, and let go of the frame. She collapsed before Lance's feet and gave into sweet unconsciousness.


	2. Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men

AN: holy crap its been an uber long time and I am so sorry. You guys have no idea how many times I've sat myself down to update this fanfic and then got sidetracked. I let this story sit for far to long and I'm sorry. I plan on updating my other fanfics soon too, I hope. Okay here it is.

The brotherhood heroes

Chapter Two: Unexpected Guest

Pietro hated waiting. The world was to slow for him, he shouldn't have to wait with the rest of the slow pokes. He was Quicksilver, the fastest kid in the world, why the hell did he have to wait at the same pace as everyone else? He glared at the woman in front of him in the check out line. There were fifty things in her cart! No way was he going to be able to wait the entire time the cashier guy ran each of those things individually over the scanner.

"Oh screw this," he mumbled under his breath. Making sure he had a tight grip on the chips and 2 liters of soda pop he sped out of that store before anyone could blink. He didn't even bother leaving money on the cashier desk, why the hell should he? They certainly didn't provide great service! As Pietro sped back to the brotherhood house he wondered why he even bothered getting in line to pay anyway. He should have just sped in there and took what he wanted and then got the hell out. No one would have even seen him at the speed he was going. Then he remembered why, Magneto. Although his father certainly didn't care about humans getting ripped off he didn't want anymore attention to be drawn to him, the acolytes or the brotherhood until he was about to put one of his plans in motion. Pietro using his powers to steal from a grocery store was a good way to put mutants on the news . . . again.

Pietro was back at the brotherhood house in under a minute. He didn't bother slowing down at the door. He just wizzed right on in, dumping the chips and 2 liters on the kitchen table and then right up the stairs to his room. Pietro's mind normally worked at the same speed he was going, but for some reason it didn't really process what he had seen in the living room until he was standing in the middle of his own room, and then it clicked. "Holy shit," Pietro exclaimed finally realizing what he had seen. In a flash he was back down in the living room. The sight made him gasp.

Toad looked up at him from his spot on the couch armrest. He looked at Pietro briefly before turning his gaze back to the person on the couch, a bloodied and unconscious Rogue. She looked like shit. Thousands of thoughts went through his head at the same moment. Thoughts like, _what the hell is an x-geek doing in the brotherhood? Who beat the shit out of Rogue? Oh crap are the other x-geeks coming to get her? Wolverine's going to be pissed, he'll probably take it out on me too, son of a bitch! Mystique is going to go anal, _and _is it a good or bad thing Rogue is on our couch?_

Finally Pietro asked, "What happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine man," Toad said.

"What the hell do you mean my guess is as good as yours!" Pietro shouted. "How the hell did she get here here?"

"Hey I was upstairs when the whole thing went down yo!" Toad defended. "Lance was the one who brought her in! I'm upstairs minding my own business when all the sudden Lance comes barging in telling me to look after Rogue when he went out. I aint got no explanation or nothing."

"And where did Lance go exactly?" Pietro asked, trying his best to say it slow.

Toad shrugged, "I think he said something about going to the x-mansion."

"Whywouldhegotothex-masnion!" Pietro demanded, he paused and then shouted, "THEX-GEEKSGOTATTACKED!" Peitro started chuckling, "Avalanche probably went to make sure Kitty's okay. This'll teach him to get mixed up with one of them."

"So. . ." Toad's voice broke Pietro's train of thought. "What are we going to do with Rogue yo?"

Normally Pietro would have never given any thought to an injured X-Man, but he'd never seen any of the X-Men look as bad Rogue did now, hell he never had seen anyone look as bad as Rogue. "Hmm. . ."

"Think we should call Mystique?" Toad suggested. "She'd want to know that her-" before Toad could finish the sentence he found himself slammed up against the wall with Pietro holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"WHATAREYOUCRAZY!" Pietro yelled. "YOUKNOWMYFATHERHATESMYSTIQUE!THERESNOWAYSHESCOMINGINHERE!"

"Okay, okay!" Toad said squirming under Pietro's grasp. "Just let me go man! It was just a suggestion!"

Rogue let out a low moan, drawing both their attentions to the couch. Pietro dropped Toad and in half a second he was standing next to the couch. Rubbing his chin he began to think of what he should do. Rogue was an X-Man, injured or not they couldn't just let her stay here. What if Magneto found out? But then again she did used to be one of them, only it was Mystique who wanted Rogue in the Brotherhood, not Magneto, although he had no problem with it, Rogue proved to be very valuable to the Brotherhood.

"Hey Toad, grab some wet washcloths and gloves will ya?" Pietro said. He was getting sick of all the blood on Rogue's body. "Nevermindyourtoslow." Before Toad had even taken two steps Pietro and zoomed out of the room.

First he went into the bathroom and dug out the first aid kit. In it was a small box of disposable rubber gloves, the kind doctors use when their treating a patient. Then he took a bucket and filled it water, grabbed a washcloth and was back downstairs next to Rogue. Slipping on the gloves he wet the washcloth and began to dab on the wound on Rogue's head. It wasn't long before the washcloth was red with blood and Pietro had to dip it in the bucket once more to wash the blood out.

Toad just sat there watching him the whole time, annoying the hell out of Pietro, "You could help you know!"

"No way man," Toad said. "I aint risking getting drained by Rogue."

"I've got gloves you idiot!"

xXxXx

None of the security systems were working when Lance got to the institute. The gate was wide open allowing anyone who wanted to just drive on in, which Lance did. He drove slowly at first going down the institute driveway, keeping his eyes on the security guns that were in the yard. They only popped out of the ground when there was an intruder, but now they were out and not doing anything. They looked disabled. Upon reaching the front door Lance jumped out of the jeep and walked inside. He kept his eyes open, cautious of anything that might attack. The place was a total wreck. Statues that Xavier had on display in pieces, a lot of the windows were broken, there were burn marks what Lance assumed were from Cyclops' optic blasts on the wall and floors, and a lot of the railing on the stairs had been torn off.

"Kitty?" Lance called out. Silence. _Please be okay_, he thought as he headed up the stairs. The first place he went to was the girl's hall, he barely remembered where Kitty's room was from his one and only stay at the mansion. The door to Kitty's room was laying on the floor and a lot of Kitty and Rogue's things were broken.

Lance turned to leave but then something caught his eye. In the corner of the room was something small and silver reflecting the light of the sun. As he came closer he recognized what it was. He picked it up and examined it. It was the silver angel from the necklace Lance had given Kitty for her birthday. I few feet away its chain lay on the floor, broken. Lance closed his fist over the angel and as he did the entire ground began to shake.

AN: well I finally updated mein gott its been awhile. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I hope you liked it though. Hopefully it wont take as long to write the next chapter. Well anyway, please review. I'm more motivated to update when you guys review.


	3. Mystique's Room

**AN: Okay so it didn't take me as long to update this chapter as it did the last time. I hope the fourth chapter wont either lol. But anyway there is something I want to say to all the rietro fans out there. If you really love rietro there is this amazingly good rietro fanfic that I stumbled upon last night. Its called, What about us? And its by ****Aliana1** **Its about twenty chapters long and it is soooo good, only I think it is an unfinished story. Everyone go look that story up and read it. You'll love it I promise you! Then when your done review Aliana1 and encourage her to update, because by the time you finish reading it you'll be addicted. And if Aliana1 happens to read be reading this fic please update!**

Brotherhood Heroes

Chapter Three

It had become Pietro's task of taking care of Rogue, _but only until Lance gets back_, he assured himself. _He brought her in he can take of her. _Its not that he hated Rogue, she was alright for an X-Man. He just felt weird taking care of the enemy. What would his father say? What he should be doing is getting a hold of Gambit and tell him about Rogue and the institute. Gambit would pass the message to Magneto and he would make the final decision of what to do. What that would be, Pietro had no idea. Magneto might say tough luck for Rogue and make them throw her out, or he might even take her away and deal with her himself. And then there's always the chance that he just might not care and leave the decision up to Pietro.

For the millionth time, Pietro dipped the wash cloth in the water. Looking down at the bucket he nearly gagged. It was red with the Rogue's blood. If Pietro hadn't been wearing gloves he would have thrown up while rinsing the cloth. "That's it," I'm calling Magneto." As he stood up something weak caught his arm.

"No." It was Rogue. The "No," seemed more directed at something in a nightmare than it was at him. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she began unconsciously shaking her head. "No," she said more frantically. "Please don't," came out in a cracked plea, as if her spirit were breaking.

_Wow,_ Pietro thought. _Whatever happened to her must have been bad._ Pietro pulled Rogue's hand off his arm and set it back down on the couch. She began twisting and jerking as if she were trying to get away. _Holy crap, she's going to fall of the couch . . . not that I care._ Only on some level he did care. Pietro sped over to a closet and back before Rogue had made any more movement. From the closet he had taken out a blanket, leaning down he wrapped the blanket around her body, and then lifted her up in his arms. The blanket would probably get some blood stains from Rogue's stained clothing, but that was okay, it was Blob's anyway.

With Rogue in his arms he sped up to the second floor. He paused in the hallway trying to decide where to put Rogue. He didn't want to put her in his room because well, that would be awkward, and it would be to cruel even for him to even consider putting her in Toad or Blob's room. Wanda now occupied Rogue's old room, but Wanda would freak out if she came home to some bloody x-man in her bed. He should have put her in Lance's room, but another idea suddenly hit him. Mystique's room. Mystique had not been in the Brotherhood House since Pietro's betrayal, and now that Magneto once again controlled the Brotherhood it wasn't very likely she was coming back, and since her room was not currently in use it was the best place to put Rogue.

Pietro carried Rogue into Mystique's old room. It looked a little ransacked from when Magneto sent the acolytes to see if they could find anything useful from Mystique's stuff, which also explained why the lock had blown up. This lock was a lot stronger than the one Boom Boom had blown up when she moved, which is why Mystique picked it when she replaced the damaged one, but it still didn't stand a chance against Gambit's powers. Despite the messy look of the room, it still looked a lot nicer than any of the other bedrooms in the house. Mystique was a total neat freak. For once Rogue lucked out, it even had its on bathroom.

Pietro set Rogue down on the be and pulled the covers over her. The bed was big enough so that if she thrashed around in her sleep she wouldn't fall off, but it seemed that Rogue's thrashing had lessened considerably since he put her in the bed. Soon Rogue had completely settled and even seemed to have a peaceful look on her face. Pietro stood by the edge of the bed for a few moments and watched her. _Weird_, he thought. _Oh well, time to call the acolytes._

xXxXx

_At first Rogue dreamt of pain. The only sound she could hear were the screams of her team mates and her own screams. "No," she cried. "please don't." It hurt so very much. She was so cold, so very cold._

_Then she heard a voice. Someone was singing, some woman was singing. At first she could barely hear it, but then it drowned out the other screams until they had all completely faded. The beautiful singing scared her tormenters away and soothed her pain. Suddenly Rogue was a child again. A woman rocked her in her arms as she sang that beautiful melody. Rogue snuggled in closer to the warmth of the woman and listened to her beautiful voice._

xXxXx

Pietro was downstairs in the kitchen now, dialing the number to the acolyte base. He doubted Magneto would actually be there. It was difficult to contact Magneto himself. The only people Magneto kept a constant contact with were his acolytes. They were the closest thing Pietro had to contacting his father. The phone rang a few times and then finally someone picked up.

"Bonjur," Gambit's Cajun accented voice said. Pietro rolled his eyes. He hated Gambit, but he was one of Magneto's favorites.

"Hey Gambit it's Quicksilver," Pietro said. "My dad there?"

"Non, he be out working mon ami," Gambit replied in bored voice. "Care t' leave a message?"

"Tell him the X-Men are gone. They got attacked. Lance is out investigating the mansion now." Of course Pietro didn't mention that Lance just up and left without telling him, and that he was only doing it to check on Kitty.

"Really?" Gambit asked, now a little more interested. "All o' dem are gone?"

Pietro hesitated in answering. Did he really want to tell him about Rogue? He wouldn't have minded telling his father, but telling Gambit? That would have motivated Gambit to come down to the brotherhood house to see Rogue, only because Gambit was a player and he loved making moves on women, even women like Rogue, who couldn't touch. He'd just see her as a challenge. For some reason that bothered Pietro. He convinced himself that it was only because he didn't like Gambit and didn't want him here. "Well . . . there is one X-Man left. Came down here for help, heh can you believe that?" He was careful not to say anything else that might give away which X-Man, but then Gambit specifically asked.

"Which one?"

"Uh . . ." Pietro started. ". . . I don't know. One of the short ones." He mentally smacked himself for that.

"Short ones?"

"Yeah uh . . . one of the new recruits."

"Ah Gambit see," he said, no longer sounding interested. Gambit wasn't interested in kids. "Well Gambit tell de boss man next time he comes by."

"Good, thanks."

"No problem."

Pietro hung up the phone and sighed. Why did he feel bad about telling about Rogue? Well he didn't specifically say it was her, but he still felt bad for giving her away. _Well at least its not Mystique I'm handing her over too,_ he thought. _Rogue would go anal._

**AN: Okay sorry the rietroness isn't really high yet, but I'm trying to ease into it cuz Rogue and Pietro don't really talk all that much in the series so I'm trying to make it realistic. Don't worry they'll get there. And trust me this is not a romy. I love Gambit I really do, but this fic is specifically rietro. Gambit is only going to be in this fic when necessary. **


End file.
